020916-Fate and Food
CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Aaisha is heading across the courtyard, deep in thought as she heads to the door of her hive. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea tails her, as she has been, quietly. CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: Adam is rubbing his hands together since it is kinda cold outside. At least to him it is CCC: Nyarla's also heading back towards the hive, seemingly generally peppier than when they left CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios approaches the hive as well... "I. Am. Not. Certain. What. It. Means. To. Have. Suddenly. Been. Reassigned. Here. But... I. Am. Not. Certain. Whether. It. Is. Better. To. Face. Starvation. Or. The. Prospect. Of. Destruction. Itself..." CAT: "You can starrve on ANY pllanet. Most don't thrreaten to destrroy themsellves at the drrop of a hat." CAT: Aaisha stops and looks back, considering, "Well. Our quests all seem to deal with averting some type of disaster almost or fixing something. The frog curse, the waste on Heliux's land and it sounds like food shortage for Eribus's. Mine just happens to be uum, mass destruction." CCC: "The operative word there is "Prospect." CAT: "And allso the disgusting robotic adherrence to fate as a way of lliving." CAT: "Well. I mean. I used to do that," Aaisha shrugs, shoulders stiffening a bit. CGG: "There. Was. No. Passion. Amongst. Anyone. In. That. Hall... One. Must. Always. Be. Allowed. To. Choose. Their. Duty. And. Their. Destiny..." CGC: "Sounds pretty boring if you ask me" CAT: "... You didn't llook to fate on a day to day basis to telll you what to eat forr everry meall. They're not the same." CAT: "I checked. Therre was no LLIFE therre, eitherr, outside of theirr technicallly being allive." CCC: "Seeing futures is all well and good, but there's a difference between 'a' future and 'the' future." CAT: "Well. I would've called Alternian me lifeless too. I didn't have any purpose I was just waiting for the inevitable," she pauses, shrugs her shoulders and then hurries inside. CGG: "It. Was. Never. Inevitable. For. You. Miss. Aaisha... Even. Without. The. Game. You. Could. Have. Won. Your. Reign..." CAT: Lorrea moves to scamper after her. "I- then that's the point. You're not LLIKE that anymorre, and you have to hellp THEM with that, too, forr theirr own good." CAT: Aaisha shrugs a little, looking behind her and pausing before trying to figure out where she wanted to go. CAT: Why did she build so many rooms. CGC: "where is the kitchen?" CAT: Lorrea waves vaguely off to the side. CGC: "im not gonna go wandering off again" CGC: "too hungry for that" CCC: "I keep snacks in my sylladex-Oh wait." CCC: He goes on to grumble something about witches and chucklevoodoos. CAT: You hear a vague laugh from down the hallway. CCC: "Aaisha. Do you think we can just grab new sylladices?" CAT: Her head pops up from around the corner. "No, I think it's just Fetch Modio." CGC: "what" CAT: "Uuh modii, yea. Modus. Mm." she dissapears again. CAT: Lorrea unsurprisingly tails after Aaisha. CGC: follows suit CCC: "I know modii can change, I did mean sylladices in their entirety." He calls out after she disappears. CAT: Lorrea shoos Adam CGC: shoots afam CGC: adam CGC: hehe CGC: "awwww" CGC: Adam returns to everyone else CGG: "....I. Suppose. They. Wanted. Privacy..." CGC: "probably like" CGC: "doin weird shit" CGC: "idk" CGG: "....No...." CCC: "Probably doing some moirailing..." CCC: "Serios, do you know if Sannta's corpse is all gone yet?" CGG: "Were. People. Heading. Out. To. Nibble. On. It. When. Food. Was. Already. Supplied. At. The. Ball?" CCC: "Yes." CCC: "I mean, I decided to leave the ball food to the humans. They don't like eating bipedal things." CCC: "I wasp just being courteous." CGC: "....." CGG: "I. Suppose. It. Was. Rather. Courteous... And. I. Would. Not. Think. So... He. Was. Rather. Large." CGC: "ill uh.....ill take the normal food" CGC: "please......" CCC: "There may be some of those little triangle shaped gobblebeast sandwiches left." CGC: "oh where are they at?" CGC: "THE KITCHEN MAYBE?!" CGG: "I. Think. Mr. Aesona. Was. Refering. To. The. Ones. From. The. Ball... And. I. Believe. Miss. Aaisha. Said. All. The. Food. There. Was. Eaten... But. Yes. There. Is. A. Kitchen..." CCC: "She has a kitchen?" CGC: "im gonna fucking die of starvation. what a shitty way to die" CCC: "She once told me that she always hunted her food...I honestly didn't know that she had one." CCC: "You can't cook very well underwater." CCC: "Can't use a stove....Certainly don't want to keep a toaster down there..." CGG: "Well. If. This. Hive. Was. To. Ever. Be. Attended. By. Servants. They. Would. Need. Some. Place. To. Prepare. Their. Food... And. No. You. Would. Not. Prepare. The. Food. With. Fire..." CCC: "It's a wonder this place has electricity..." CGC: "food" CCC: "Who did the wiring...what if it ever needed to be redone?" CGC: "fuck it" CGC: "going to look around" CGG: "Honestly. Mr. Aesona. You. Think. The. Great. Deal. Of. Sea. Dwellers. That. Lived. Exclusively. In. The. Sea. Would. Not. Think. To. Know. How. To. Properly. Power. Hives. Underwater... Now. Let. Us. Take. Mr. Detrich. To. The. Kitchen..." CCC: "It's a valid concern, but yeah, let's get some grub." CGG: "Follow. Closely. Rather. Than. Wandering. Mr. Detrich... The. Hive. Is. Not. Kind. To. Idle. Exploration. And. It. Is. Going. To. Be. Annoying. To. Find. The. Servant. Quarters. On. Foot...." CGC: "k" CCC: "So you're Adam, then." CCC: "I'm Nyarla." CGC: "im adam" CGG: Serios leads them onward, taking them along corridors... CGC: "are we there yet" CGG: "A. Few. More. Turns..." CCC: He's following along, paying exra close attention to not get lost again. CGC: "now?" CGG: Serios finally opens up a door revealing a rather humble looking kitchen... If it could be called that... There is indeed no stove but there are stocks of utensils and a small supply of non-perishable food... CGC: "hella" CGC: "thanks bro" CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: A humble kitchen home to a humble Milo eating a humble seaweed salad. CGC: Adam begins looking for things to eat CCC: He looks surprised at Milo being here. "Oh shit. Hey." CGG: "Mr. Milo? I. Did. Not. Think. Anyone. Else. Would. Naturally. Find. Their. Way. Here..." CGC ceased responding to memo. CGG: "Underestimate me at your own peril Mr. Calier." CGG: Milo forks another mouthfull of a wholely unappetizing-looking plate of greens of some sort into his mouth, chuckling as he follows it with another. CCC: "Are you lost and just hanging out here?" CCC: "Hmm...we should drag Sannta down here at some point and put him in the freezer before he spoils." CGG: "I've. Spent a lot of time wandering these halls with no destination in paticular. But T H I S isn't one of those times." CGG: "You. Are. Rather. Fortunate. Then... It. Is. Easy. To. Get. Lost. In. These. Halls. Without. A. Map. Or. Previous. Knowledge. Of. The. Layout..." CGG: "Luck has N O T H I N G to do with it, Mr. Calier. What more previous knowledge could I need but that I glean from losing myself?" CGG: "....Tell. That. To. The. Occasional. Skeleton. That. I. Have. Fished. Out...." CGG: "They. Could. Not. Glean. Much. From. Their. Encounters..." CGG: "Well. I suppose I'm just B E T T E R than them, aren't I?" CGG: "....Or. Just. Fortunate..." CCC: "He's alive still, so he's doing better than the skeletons can say." CGG: "I. Will. Give. Him. That..." CGG: "At the very least." CGG: Milo finishes his salad, pushing away the plate with his fork and washing it down with some water. Goddamn hippie. CGG: "So. Where have Y O U been?" CCC: "Want out to see the land for a bit." CCC: "It's inhabited by digbeast people." CGG: "Who. Have. An. Annoying. Reliance. On. Fate. For. Their. Every. Action." CCC: "I've been wishing I could see the future, but I'd never abuse it that they have...Hell, it's abusing them at this point." CCC: "They must have a hell of a death day party planned." CGG: "How foolhardy." CGG: "....I. Hope. We. Are. Not. Invited. To. That. Party..." CGG: "Or, prudent perhaps. I wish I could declare it the former but I don't know." CCC: "I hope we get an invite." CGG: "I. Can. Not. Imagine. The. Party. Would. Be. Rather. Lively... There. Was. No. Will. To. Live. Among. Them... No. Passion... No. Anger...." CCC: Hmm, that's fair." CCC: "It seemed livelier outside the temple than inside, at least." CGG: "True... But. For. How. Long. I. Wonder... No. Choice. Outside. Of. What. Is. Said. To. Be. Their. Destiny. Down. To. Their. Choice. Of. Food...." CGG: "Dreadful..." CGG: "Indeed..." CCC: "Yeah. I'm not a big fan of this planet." CCC: "I'd actually prefer LoPaP if not for the frog curse." CGG: "You. May. Yet. Prefer. LoPaP... This. Planet. Is. Set. To. Be. Destroyed. In. A. Massive. Quake..." CGG: "...A pressing concern." CCC: "I wish we knew how long we had." CGG: "....You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know. Mr. Aesona..." CCC: "Yes, yes, I do, actually." CGG: "... CGG: "....Then. Take. A. Look. At. The. Clocks. At. The. Temple. Next. Time...." CCC: "..." CCC: "...Rude." CGG: "Well. I. Did. Point. Them. Out...." CCC: "..." CGG: "I would have joined you but... I didn't realize you were set for such an exploration. I was caught up in practicing." CCC: "Practicing?" CGG: "Practicing. What?" CGG: "Training, might be a more appropriate term. For battle." CGG: "Well. Yes... You. Did. Not. Seem. Like. You. Could. Throw. Even. A. Decent. Punch. Back. On..." Serios trails off for a moment... Something occurs to him and he takes out his phone... CCC: "Oh ho ho? How's your combat effectiveness look?" CGG: "Better. I never made a habbit of fighting, it was always a boorish, unprofessional way of settling disputes, for me. On Earth." CGG: "But a lot's changed. And I need strength now, every small measure I can gather. I need power here, else..." CGG: "...The weight of my words won't be enough." CCC: "Battle isn't the only way to get out of this mess we're in." CCC: "Though words haven't been as effective as I'd have hoped." CCC: "Careful planning and traps are also an option." CCC: "It's what they've been fighting us with." CGG: Serios looks up from his phone for a moment. "Yes. But. We. Are. The. Ones. That. Need. To. Head. Out... We. Are. Always. On. A. Time. Table. Of. Some. Sort. It. Seems... Traps. Are. More. Effective. When. Bunkering. Down. In. A. Location..." CGG: "I won't be content with just O N E form of strength anymore. I need to grow on those fronts and M O R E to keep up." CCC: "Be careful on the path to power." CCC: "Don't bite off more than you can chew." CGG: "Don't underestimate me." CCC: "I'm not." CCC: "I'm honestly hoping the best for you." CGG: Milo smiles. "Just watch, then." CCC: Nyarla smirks. "Don't disappoint." Category:Aaisha Category:Adam Category:Lorrea Category:Milo Category:Nyarla Category:Serios